Objectives for the Surveillance and Investigation Section (SIS) are: 1. To develop and maintain a comprehensive system for population based surveillance of cancer morbidity and cancer risk factors; 2. To provide data analysis and survey support to facilitate planning and evaluation of phase IV and V cancer control research; and 3. To motivate new cancer control research by providing detailed information on current trends in cancer risk behavior and subpopulations at highest cancer risk. The SIS will maintain two interdependent surveillance activities: 1. A computerized Cancer Control Morbidity Surveillance System, based on the Seattle-Puget Sound SEER registry and developed over the previous four years, will continue as the source of detailed information on cancer incidence, mortality and survival. These data will be the basis of additional analyses to explore unusual occurrences or trends in cancer morbidity. 2. A new Cancer Risk Behavior Surveillance System will be developed to monitor behavior, knowledge and attitudes about cancer risk and prevention. This system, based on random digit dial telephone survey techniques, will gather detailed information on smoking, diet, and use of screening services. As part of its implementation we will (a) refine methods for assessing these risk behaviors, and (b) define and develop questions to assess attitudes and knowledge about cancer prevention that are suitable for rapid telephone administration. The intent of the Surveillance and Investigation Section is to provide cancer control researchers and planners of public health interventions ready access to data necessary for planning and evaluation. Routine analyses of these data should also stimulate new hypotheses about effective cancer control interventions. In addition, this program will allow detailed documentation of progress in achieving NCI Year 2000 goals.